4756th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Air Defense |role= Interceptor Training |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= |decorations= }} The 4756th Air Defense Group (Weapons) is a discontinued United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 4756th Air Defense Wing of Air Defense Command (ADC) at Tyndall Air Force Base, Florida, where it was discontinued in 1963. The group was first activated at Moody Air Force Base, Georgia, but moved to Tyndall when ADC assumed the interceptor aircraft crew training mission from Air Training Command. In 1963, its mission was absorbed directly to its parent wing, which was also located at Tyndall. History The 4756th Air Defense Group was organized at Moody AFB in 1955 as a tenant of Air Training Command's 3550th Air Base Group, an element of the 3550th Combat Crew Training Wing, which trained interceptor pilots,Mueller, p. 425Cornett & Johnson, p.90 in order to improve Air Defense Command's (ADC) rocketry proficiency program.Abstract, History of 4750th Air Def Wg, Jan 1955-Jun 1955 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) The group was assigned two squadrons, the 4756th Air Defense Squadron (Weapons) (ADS), which was already stationed at Moody and assigned directly to the 4750th Air Defense Wing,Cornett & Johnson, p.106 and the 4757th ADS (Interceptor Weapons School), which was activated at Tyndall AFB in 1957. The group moved to Tyndall AFB with the 4756th ADS when ADC assumed the crew training mission for ADC's interceptor crews from Air Training Command and Moody became a pilot training base.Mueller, p. 564 In April 1961, the group participated in Operation Southern Tip, deploying six Convair F-102 Delta Dagger aircraft to Homestead AFB, Florida in a two week test of a contingency plan to augment air defense forces in Southern Florida in face of the potential threat from an unfriendly Cuba. Two of the F-102s were maintained on armed five-minute alert status. However, on 17 April the Bay of Pigs Invasion occurred, and the Joint Chiefs of Staff directed that Southern Tip continue indefinitely. However, the group's contribution to this mission was reduced to three aircraft in mid May because of the impact of the extended deployment on the training and testing mission. The 482d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron then assumed the mission from the group.McMullen, Richard F. (1964) The Fighter Interceptor Force 1962-1964, ADC Historical Study No. 27, pp. 3-4 (Confidential, declassified 22 March 2000) On 15 Nov 1962, the 4756th ADS was redesignated the 4756th Combat Crew Training Squadron. The group was discontinued in 1963 and its personnel, equipment, functions, and subordinate squadrons transferred to 4756th Air Defense Wing. Lineage * Designated as: 4756th Air Defense Group (Weapons) and organized on 18 February 1955 : Discontinued on 1 January 1963 Assignments * 4750th Air Defense Wing, 18 February 1955 - 1 July 1957 * 4756th Air Defense Wing, 1 July 1957 - 1 July 1960 * 73d Air Division, 1 July 1960 – 1 September 1962 * 4756th Air Defense Wing, 1 September 1962 - 1 January 1963 Stations * Moody AFB, Georgia, 18 February 1955 * Tyndall AFB, Florida, 1 July 1960 – 1 January 1963 Components * 4756th Air Defense Squadron (Weapons) (later 4756th Combat Crew Training Squadron) 18 February 1955 - 1 January 1963Cornett & Johnson, p. 106 * 4757th Air Defense Squadron (Interceptor Weapons School), 1 July 1957 – 1 January 1963 Commanders * Col. K. L. Berry, Jr. 1958-''ca''. 30 June 1958Abstract, History of 4756th Air Def Gp, Jan 1958-Jun 1958 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) * Lt Col. Carl W. Stewart, ca. 1 July 1958 - 1958Abstract, History of 4756th Air Def Gp, Jul 1958-Sep 1958 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) * Lt Col. James E. Anderson, 1959Abstract, History of 4756th Air Def Gp, Apr 1959-Jun 1959 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) * Col. James H. Hancock, 1960Abstract, History of 4756th Air Def Gp. Jul 1960-Dec 1960 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) * Col. R. W. Holmes, 3 Aug 1962 - unknownAbstract, History of 4756th Air Def Wg, Jul 1962-Sep 1962 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) References Notes Bibliography * * McMullen, Richard F. (1964) The Fighter Interceptor Force 1962-1964, ADC Historical Study No. 27 (Confidential, declassified 22 March 2000) * Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1955